Don't Just Look, See Don't Hear, Listen
by Kiseki-sama
Summary: "We all take people for granted sometimes. We don't really listen, sometimes never really see. But when you open your eyes and take life as it is..." She smiled softly. "We learn what is really important and what is nothing but a grain of sand."


Don't Just Look, See. Don't Hear, Listen.

The story line is all mine, characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Song: So Small. Artist: Carrie Underwood

"_We all take people for granted sometimes. We don't really listen, sometimes never really see. But when you open your eyes and take life as it is…" She smiled softly. "We learn what is really important and what is nothing but a grain of sand." Sesshomaru had to admit, she was right. Again._

**~Yeah, Yeah~**

He walked away, not looking back. His hands clenched into fists, staring at the ground as he walked, muddy water splashing onto his Italian leather boots. Rain soaked his silver hair and disguised the tears that rolled down his face. After all, Sesshomaru Takahashi, CEO of the biggest medical production company in all of Japan, respected by all, feared by some and hated by a few, never cried. Crying showed weakness and he was in no way weak.

He didn't need her, she didn't understand. His business meetings, late night flights and long trips abroad, they were very important. What does she know anyway? She's a preschool teacher, not nearly as important as himself. If she could not understand that his way of life was superior to her own, that his job should be the most important thing in his life and he was right that being successful was what life is all about, than there was nothing more to say. Kagome Higurashi was no longer a part of his life.

And he hated her for it.

She sat on her front porch as he left, his stride confident as ever. She shook her head when he disappeared into the distance. _Stupid man, when will you see?_ She sat there for a few minutes more, watching the rain fall. She finally sighed and stood, walking inside and shutting the door behind her, turning on the porch light as she did. _I'll be waiting Sesshomaru. When you figure it out, come back to me._

**~What you got if you ain't got love  
>the kind that you just want to give away<br>It's okay to open up  
>go ahead and let the light shine through<br>I know it's hard on a rainy day  
>you want to shut the world out and just be left alone<br>But don't run out on your faith…~**

They didn't argue very often. They were both hard headed and strong willed, but usually one would bend to the other to make them happy. This fight, though, was different.

{Earlier that evening…}

"I just don't understand why you have to go. You have underlings for this kind of thing, right? Can't you send someone else? Even Inuyasha?" Kagome was near tears. This trip would ruin everything. One year anniversaries don't happen all the time. And the worst of it was that she wasn't even sure if he remembered. But she wasn't going to tell him. If he loved her, he would stop putting work before her all the time. The anniversary shouldn't be what makes him stay. He had just gotten back yesterday from a 3 week trip to America and now he has to go for another 2 weeks in China? He had so many people he could send in his place. Inuyasha, his half-brother, along with their friend Miroku, were both more then qualified to take his place.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, an action he only did around close friends and family. "Kagome, this is my job. If you can't understand that, how can we keep this up?"

She was shocked into silence. She stared at him, wide eyed and shaking slightly. "Why is work all you care about?" she suddenly exploded, causing Sesshomaru's eyes to widen. Kagome did not yell without reason, she was livid. The fire in her eyes was proof. But suddenly, it was gone, drown by the tears that filled her chocolate brown eyes. "What about me?" Her voice was so small, he wanted to reach out to her, to hold her and reassure her that he loved her with all his heart. But he stopped and internally shook himself. He couldn't lose this battle, he had work to do.

"You know I love you, that is why I come back. But now I have to go. Don't you understand? Success is everything, Kagome. It's what we strive for, why we attempt anything at all. You did not go to school to fail at teaching. I did not build my company from the ground up to fail. Success is the most important thing in life. It IS happiness." He stared at her, willing her to understand. It was not a hard concept to grasp. Kagome was so intelligent, so sharp. It was one of the things that drew him to her in the first place. So he just couldn't understand why this was so hard for her to comprehend. He did not expect her reaction.

Kagome stared at him for a moment more and abruptly broke into laughter. She shook her head as the laughing fit subsided and sighed. "Oh Sesshomaru. Do you really see success as the most important thing in life? Is there nothing else that could trump success?" He shook his head, unsure if he was more angry or confused by her reaction. She sighed again. "Then there is nothing more I can say. You will see, sooner or later, that you are wrong."

Sesshomaru's temper flared and his eyes narrowed. "I am never wrong, save for staying in this relationship." Kagome's eyes widened and tears filled them again. "If you cannot accept my way of life, this has to be the end of us. I will not fight anymore. I have to go, Kagome, before I miss my flight." Before she could say a word, he turned and threw open the door, leaving it open as he left. She followed him out, speechless. He stalked off into the pouring rain without looking back.

{End Flashback}

**~'Cause sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand  
>What you've been up there searching for<br>forever is in your hands  
>When you figure out love is all that matters after all<br>It sure makes everything else  
>seem so small~<strong>

He hated using public flights, but it couldn't be helped. His jet was down for repairs and he could not postpone this trip. Even that thought brought him back to Kagome's words. _"Oh Sesshomaru. Do you really see success as the most important thing in life? Is there nothing else that could trump success?_ _Then there is nothing more I can say. You will see, sooner or later, that you are wrong."_ His face soured, shaking his head to himself. _Stupid woman. What else is there? _He wracked his brains for anything that could even come close. _Money? Power? Looks?_ He sighed internally. _No, Kagome doesn't care about any of those things. But what could she have meant? Why can't she see she is talking nonsense? If I could only make her see… But there is no point now, I don't need her anyway._ He shifted his thoughts to the upcoming meeting, trying his best to forget her. But no matter what he did, her voice resounded in his head. _"You will see, sooner or later, that you are wrong."_

**~ It's so easy to get lost inside  
>a problem that seems so big at the time<br>it's like a river that's so wide  
>it swallows you whole<br>While you sit around thinking about what you can't change  
>and worrying about all the wrong things<br>time's flying by  
>moving so fast<br>you better make it count 'cause you can't get it back~**

She missed him. When he returned from his trip, he did not come to see her. In fact, they had had no contact in 5 months. But she knew better then to get in touch with him. Kagome was not stupid. He would see, really see, one day. All she had to do was wait. She smiled softly. _Who knew the mighty Sesshomaru Takahashi could be so dense?_

He missed her. After he returned to Japan, he still could not get her out of his mind. His heart ached for her but his foolish pride wouldn't let him go back to her. He was a wreck, even his appearance was a mess and the change was easily noticed by all. Finally, Inuyasha and Miroku had to step in. They convinced Sesshomaru to go drinking with them that night. Deciding he needed a good, stiff drink, he was quick to agree, even though his half-brother annoyed him to no end. At the bar, with a glass of whiskey on the rocks in hand, Sesshomaru looked at the two men before him and waited. Sure enough, Miroku cleared his throat. "Sesshomaru, we are a bit worried. You haven't been yourself since-" He glanced at Inuyasha uneasily. "Well, since you left for China over 5 months ago." Sesshomaru just stared at him. Miroku sighed. "What happened Sesshomaru? What happened with Kagome?"

His grip tightened around his glass. "The woman is foolish. I have no need for one such as her, she who can't see what the important things are in life." He took a large drink and relishing in the burn as it went down his throat.

"Keh, I can't believe that. Kags has always had her head on straight. She knows right from wrong, does what she can for people and loves with everything she has." Inuyasha said, taking a swig of beer. "Tell me, brother, what ARE the important things in life?"

**~Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand  
>What you've been up there searching for<br>forever is in your hands  
>When you figure out love is all that matters after all<br>It sure makes everything else  
>Seem so small~<strong>

Sesshomaru stared at him. "Success." He said simply, taking another drink. "Why do people do anything? Why do we even try? Because we want to _succeed_."

Miroku and Inuyasha looked at each other and began to chuckle. "Man, your priorities are WAY out of whack." Inuyasha said, smirking at him.

"No wonder Kagome didn't agree with you." Miroku said, taking a drink of his scotch. "Sesshomaru, do you love her?"

"Of course. Why do you think I am here with you two morons?" Was his reply. Inuyasha simply chuckled again.

Miroku leaned forward. "Would you do anything to keep her from harm?"

"Yes, of course."

"Do you need her by your side like air to breathe?"

Sesshomaru didn't like the constant questions. "What are you trying to say?"

"You are so think, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha shook his head. "Love. What good is success if you have no one to share it with? Come on, I'm not that great with women and even I know that!"

He could only blink. His mind was numb. All he could hear was her voice from so long ago. _"Oh Sesshomaru. Do you really see success as the most important thing in life? Is there nothing else that could trump success?_ _Then there is nothing more I can say. You will see, sooner or later, that you are wrong."_ He wanted to hit himself. It made so much sense. What good WAS success if you were alone? No wonder he was so miserable without her, his success meant nothing without her, it didn't make him happy.

**~Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand  
>What you've been up there searching for<br>forever is in your hands  
>When you figure out love is all that matters after all<br>It sure makes everything else  
>Oh it sure makes everything else<br>Seem so small~**

She wasn't surprised when he knocked on her door. She wasn't surprised when he looked like a burning man, eyes wide and hollow, hair a mess and hands clenched. And she wasn't surprised when he couldn't find the words to say. She walked forward and kissed his cheek. "We all take people for granted sometimes. We don't really listen, sometimes never really see. But when you open your eyes and take life as it is…" She smiled softly. "We learn what is really important and what is nothing but a grain of sand." Sesshomaru had to admit, she was right. Again.

**~Yeah, Yeah~**


End file.
